Taking The Summer
by justdancingsam
Summary: During the summer vacation, Ash decides to take Samuel on a plane trip to NYC. Will it go as planned?


**Happy June! Summer starts in just 20 days!**

 **Author's Note:** I just got hit with exams next week, 1 per day (I have 4), after that, I HAVE ALL SUMMER TO DO THIS! **YES!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Ash's birthday was around the corner (July 6th in my fanfictions). And she had something in mind for her, a few other friends, a-, wait no, she had something _else_ in mind, for her boyfriend! She knew Lance would try to wish her a happy birthday, but Ash didn't want to see him again! She never thought he'd cheat her out, but he did, step-by-step! That dipshit got what he deserved! Her plan, for her birthday, was to... _go on a plane trip to NYC for an entire week!_ Ash NEVER took plane trips because she was afraid she'd get air sickness and throw up on the plane. When she was younger, her parents (Who were actually sweet and caring for her) understood this would happen, they took her to the United Kingdom, and she was air sick about 5 hours into said flight. From there, she didn't take a plane trip. But this was something Ash wanted to do again, only to be prepared for getting sick on the plane again. Ash got some pills to help this out. Ash was a little excited she'd be doing this with Samuel! "Let's see... this plane leaves July 1 at 3 PM, and, tickets for 2? Hmm... only $200 for a Fourth Of July special." Ash was thinking out loud to herself whilst looking on . The cheapest one left at noon on the same day, only costing a grand total of... _$50!_

 **Samuel's POV**

I was just doing household chores, using Skype, and, almost per usual, using my entertainment consoles such as Xbox 360, Wii U, GameCube and PS4. I was using my Wii U when I heard my phone go off. Ash was calling me, so I just muted my TV and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said

 _"Hi there!"_ Ash then said, she was always happy to see me, or to talk to me

 _"Hey, uh, so you know my birthday is coming soon, right?_ _"_ Ash replied

"Why would I forget that, I would never forget. Lance would though!" I replied

We burst out laughing on both ends, Ash knew Lance forgot her birthday until usually 9 AM the day before.

 _"Well at least I have someone who never forgets my birthday!"_ Ash said

"Let me guess, July... 6?" I tried

 _"Yes! Anyhow, I was wondering if you wanted to take a plane trip to the Big Apple on July 1?"_ Ash said

"If you are talking about NYC, hell yes! I always wanted to go to New York!" I said. Before realizing

"Wait, isn't your stomach a little too sensitive on the plane?"

 _"I'm usually afraid of that. But I am going to get a few pills to help that. Remember what happened when I was around 8?"_ Ash then said

"Yeah. I still can't stop remembering it. But sure, I'll go to New York on July 1. What time?" I then said, chuckling a little

 _"Uh... maybe, 11:30 A.M."_ Ash said.

"Keep Lance out of this vacation! If he sees you..." I then replied

 _"Not gonna, say a word to him, I'm fully done with him! I can't stand him knocking at my door, he broke my heart! And I still don't forgive him!"_ Ash said

"OK. I'm gonna hang up now, see you then." I said, and hung up.

* * *

 **Story POV**

Both were excited, an entire week in New York City, it was going to be fun. Maybe a few musicals would be in mind. Maybe on Ash's birthday they'd do that. This vacation was all up to her, it was her major vacation, birthday vacation at that. "NYC? This is big!" Ash said in excitement, without realizing her quills flying whilst being excited. _"Whatever I did there, my quills flew away"_ Ash thought when her quills were all across her room.

She then marked the days down from June 1, to July 1! _This was going to be a long ass month!_

Now this was something Ash NEVER thought up until when she thought of her birthday. _Buster let everyone out on June 8 for the summer._ "Perfect, if Moon let's us out June 8, this shouldn't interfere my NYC plans." Ash said.

Next day, at the New Moon Theater, Ash told her friends of her summer plans, visiting New York. Few even did the classic excuse, "Take me with you!". But, "Sorry, I already reserved my tickets with my boyfriend, NOT Lance!" Ash said.

Pretty much the last days, including the final performance for the season, went like a cool breeze. Buster let everyone loose, because he revealed he's visiting the United Kingdom, for the whole 3 months. Now Ash really wanted to visit this place again to give herself another chance, _she could_ NOT _turn back from New York now!_

 **Ash's POV**

Coming out of the theater had me in full anxiety, what if these pills I got for the plane ride don't work? They say good for a long while, 48 hours. Sure I may live in Los Angeles, California, but just how long would it take to get to NYC? I of course had to look this up. It took 5 hours and 31 minutes, with a time zone change, Pacific Time Zone to Eastern Standard Time. _How was I going to cope with this?_ "Ah well" I said, and just went to do my nightly stuff, which included replying to fan E-Mails, watching horror movies, and working on my next song. Maybe, just maybe this NYC trip could help me with inspiration, because that's what I wanted this time.

 **Story POV**

 _On July 1..._

The day was finally here! Days & DAYS of waiting, and now Ash & Samuel FINALLY go to NYC. She had a lot she wanted to do over there, like, maybe see _Cats_ at a musical theater. Ash woke up, knowing what day it was, she was literally excited, quills flew. "Wait, that's what I forgot!" Ash said, always oblivious of her quills. Another reason she was scared about a plane, her quills always tensed on the plane, making it so some of her quills flew off of her with no warning. _She HAD to do something about this as fast a humanly possible!_ Sure she may be a porcupine, but her quills would NOT do anything with this, not here, and DEFINITELY not on the said plane which was leaving the Los Angeles International Airport within a few hours. Packing her stuff the night before, her guitar, cell phone, laptop, earbuds, and, her neck pillow she bought the day before.

With Samuel, he wasn't a big packer, he bought his laptop, his iPhone, earbuds, neck pillow, and some Blu-Rays since their seat was the only one with Blu-Ray players. Movies he packed, making sure both would enjoy. Wait, there were 2 separate TV's on either side. He went to FYE the previous day, and bought some horror Blu-Ray's in case Ash wanted to watch anything with him. Perhaps her most favorite horror series might have had to be "A Nightmare On Elm Street" or "Friday The 13th", Samuel paid attention to that, and bought the complete collection of the 2 movie series.

 _A few hours later, 11 A.M._

Samuel recently learned he was licensed, and he started his 2018 Ford Escape for Ash's apartment complex, he remembered this address from when he took her home the day after the painful breakup with Ash and Lance. It only took 15 minutes to get there. Obviously clothing were packed in separate suitcases. And once he arrived at her apartment, apartment number 8321 was Ash's. Samuel knocked her door, realized it was him, so she took her stuff, and started for the airport. It surprisingly took them 3 minutes. It was no surprise that Ash lived near the airport.

After checking in to the flight, Samuel at least knew one or both people forgot something, only when he heard a loud grumble. This being, Ash's stomach! She never realized, _she forgot breakfast that same morning._ "Damn! Forget lunch?" Samuel responded almost instantly. Ash growled over this. "DAMN IT! Why didn't I..." Ash started, seeing a KFC in the distance. "They allow outside food within the airport on the plane, right?" Ash asked. "Yes, only if you bought it here, I been to this airport before." Samuel said. Her stomach growled... _AGAIN!_ Ash just facepalmed over this. "Not again!" She murmured.

* * *

 _6 hours and 30 minutes later_

Finally they were in New York. So much to do, so much to see! This surely was going to be the "life" for them. And the great hitch was, Ash finally got used to swimming, this rental house had a pool, so that was good. Another great deal, these pills Ash got... worked the entire flight!

Said rental house also included the same mansion items (Please read "Mansion Party" if you want to know what it included).

 **Samuel's POV**

Wow, just something I never thought would be, I never realized, I had Ash's gift for her birthday packed, and when I accidentally flashed it into her eyes for a split second (Thank goodness she never knew). _"Uh... oh!"_ I nervously thought and hid it from her. "What's that?" Ash wanted to know. "Uh, nothing?" I responded nervously. "Okay" Ash simply responded, and just went to find her bedroom inside this rental house. I could hear some guitar strums whilst turning on this TV. _"Her guitar playing is just... beautiful! I wish she could do a duet one time, or have me featured in another song of hers."_ I thought.

 **Story POV**

So the two had a pretty good first night. Both of them, despite Samuel being 15, and Ash being 18, in the pool that night, had a frantic conversation, though Ash warned him she was blushing, and could go in for a kiss sooner or later, he never stopped this romantic conversation. Well, then they kissed.

* * *

 _5 days later..._

Samuel looked at the calendar, the day... _July 6!_ Samuel just groaned when he saw this, crossing off July 5. His eyes widened almost a second later. "Hold up! Did my eyes just see, that it's July 6?" Samuel said. His calendar had no writing on it, but he knew... _It was Ash's birthday!_ "Holy shit! It's Ash's birthday!" Samuel said in excitement. "Well, time to pull out my gift I packed her. Sure she'll like it." In her apartment, she had a PS2, and a Wii U. What she's been asking since March 3. _She asked for a Nintendo Switch._ He bought this from Target the week before the flight to NYC. He couldn't believe it with his own eyes, 19th birthday meant a lot to him, especially Ash. Both planned this day for a while, since June 28, a huge night out. "I know I shouldn't do this, but... I'm going to wake her up, despite she's now 19, and I'm still 15! Damn lucky! I can't believe she was born in 1998, and myself in 2002!" Samuel said. He had a LONG while to go until his birthday month (February). And started for her rental room. Without realizing, _she was already awake!_

 **Ash's POV**

Well, today was it! This, was July 6, 2017. I am now 19. It was nice of someone to remember about a few weeks ahead of time, rather than forget until just now ( **Cough Cough** , Lance!). Hoping he knew what I wanted, I waited anxiously outside to see him, whilst listening to some rock n roll music on my phone. It bought a tear to my eye to even remember all the birthdays my family celebrated. Perhaps my best one was my 13th one, first rock concert the month after I grew interest in it, listening to this one radio station on the ride to school. I was able to get this tear out of my eye, and I heard a knock at the door. Feeling excitement, almost to where my quills would fly off me (It already went off a few times in this said house.). I was a little shocked, but could handle the fact my boyfriend was born later than my ex who never cared and was a jerk, and cared about himself. I was so glad I found this guy.

 **Story POV**

"Come in" Ash said. And Samuel revealed this gift with something first and foremost, an amazon gift card so she could get what she's been wanting to try, a guitar pic. This was sealed in an envelope, with a note: _To the best of all rock artists, you put a smile on everyone's faces, including mine! Have the most happiest of birthdays Ash. Your biggest fan, Samuel!_ Ash could cry with tears of joy right now, this was quite possibly the best fan note she's seen. And about 5 seconds later, revealed it slowly. _It was the Nintendo Switch_. With a note to the box. _For the rockstar who always kept me happy!_ Ash just went all happy when this was revealed to her. Her quills flew, she was excited. Ash knew her quills were flying from her, and stopped herself after 3 seconds.

The night out was... oh so great!

* * *

 _2 days later..._

Well, all good things had to come to an end, said plane left at 2 PM. So they just went straight to the airport.

 _7 hours later..._

They were back in California, and they both went back to their houses.

Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
